


Precious

by Hyuntha



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi San, Fluff, I made my baby San cry sorry, Insecure San, M/M, Overuse of the petname baby, Top Jung Wooyoung, Woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuntha/pseuds/Hyuntha
Summary: San is feeling insecure about himself and his relationship with WooYoung because of his boyfriend's bond with YeoSang.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this a few minutes ago and I'm quite nervous because this is the first time I'll post something after two years *panics*  
> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes^^~

WooYoung went out of the shower with wet hair and feeling relaxed. Nothing felt better than wearing some loose sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt after a long day in tight outfits and a tiring fansign.

There were voices and laughs coming from the living room and a nice smell in the air. They ordered food after they came from the fansign, but it seemed like someone was not satisfied. WooYoung followed the clanging noises to the kitchen, where he found SeongHwa, MinGi and YunHo. SeongHwa was cooking while MinGi and YunHo were sitting at the table, talking.

"Hey guys, still hungry?", he asked with a teasing smile.

"I didn't get to eat much!", MinGi whined and the others laughed. "But our hyung is the best hyung to ever exist!", he singsonged, standing up to bother SeongHwa and hug him from behind.

"Stop it or I'll burn your food!", the elder warned with a threatening wooden spoon. MinGi pouted but released him and sat down again, looking like a kicked puppy. YunHo comforted him.

"Anyways, have you seen San?", WooYoung asked. He hadn't seen the boy since they arrived at the dorm. He was feeling rather empty without his other half glued at his hip.

"He's in our room", YunHo informed. "He said he wasn't feeling well".

"Oh, I'll check on him then", the blond didn't waste any time in hearing a reply and walked to the room the boys shared. He knocked, but there was no answer. It was possible that San fell asleep. He decided to open the door to see if the elder was okay. He would always be too tired to dry his hair, put his phone to charge or even cover himself with a blanket.

WooYoung was surprised when he saw the black-haired boy laying on YunHo’s bed, playing with his phone and with Shiber in his arms. He seemed okay, at least physically, but the blond knew something was wrong if he didn’t have the energy to climb up on his own bed with all his plushies.

San gave WooYoung a glance and went back at his phone. The younger frowned. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to San.

"Hey", he said. San nodded in greeting. "Are you okay?", WooYoung worried. He didn't remember having an argument with San, but it was evident the boy was mad at him for some reason.

San sighed. "Yeah".

"Are you sure, baby? Did something happen?", WooYoung insisted. He knew San didn’t like him to be too persistent, but the blond was concerned. San would always talk to him about the things that bothered him, even the most mundane ones. The only time this wouldn’t happen would be when WooYoung himself was the reason behind his temper.

"Nothing. Leave me alone", he asked him. WooYoung's frown deepened. He tried to rest his hand on San's, but the boy didn't let him.

"Hey, why are you angry? Please tell me so we can talk about it", the blond tried.

"I'm not angry", San huffed. "I'm just... please, leave me alone", he almost pleaded -his voice broke a little and he hid under the blankets. WooYoung stared at the pile of sheets like the white fabric would give him some kind of answer.

He thought about how San became rather quiet sometime in the afternoon, how his energy drained faster than usual that day. He tried to pinpoint why that happened but couldn’t find a cause. Eventually, he sighed and walked out of the room. San was having a bad day; he didn’t know if he was the reason, but he was the one who was going to fix it.

He went to the kitchen, YunHo and MinGi were still there. The older was cleaning the other's mouth while they were laughing because of the mess MinGi was doing while eating. He hated to break their moment.

"Hey YunHo, can I ask you something?".

The blond nodded, his expression changed when he saw how serious WooYoung was. "Sure, what's the matter?".

"Could you share with YeoSang tonight, please? I need to take care of something with San", he begged.

"Eh sure. No problem", he nodded, a confusing look on his face. WooYoung thanked him with a gentle slap on the back and searched for his roommate to tell him about the arrangement.

YeoSang was entertained watching a video with JongHo on the couch when he found him.

"Hey, Woo! Come and watch this!", his friend said with enthusiasm. He sat next to him but didn't pay much attention to the boys doing silly things in the maknae’s cellphone. He wanted to go back to San as soon as possible.

"Yeo, would you mind sharing with YunHo tonight?", he asked. YeoSang looked at him, questioning him with his eyes. He was going to tease him about it, but once he saw WooYoung’s troubled expression he changed his mind. JongHo glanced at them curiously.

"Are you okay?", he hated to worry his friend, but he couldn’t answer what he himself didn’t know. He nodded. "Okay, no problem, Woo. Tell me if you need anything".

"Of course. Thank you, Sanggie".

He prepared San's favourite tea while MinGi and YunHo were cleaning the dishes. After he was finished he said goodnight to them. He took the cup and quietly entered the room and locked the door so they wouldn't be bothered. San was still hidden in a cocoon.

"Baby, I made some tea for you", he whispered while sitting down next to him like earlier. San didn't move. "Maybe you'll feel better after drinking it", he suggested. He saw the boy shake his head. WooYoung sighed and put the cup on the night-table. His hands stroked his boyfriend's back and then climbed next to him. He struggled with the boy to hide under the covers too. In the end, San allowed him to lay down next to him but didn't turn to face him. WooYoung hugged the elder from behind. "Please tell me what's wrong baby, I wanna help", he whispered on the back of his neck.

San quivered and, after a long minute, he whispered with a trembling voice: "I'm not enough".

WooYoung almost saw his life fall apart in front of him. He almost asked him to repeat himself, but he couldn’t dare to listen to those words from San’s mouth again.

“Baby, look at me. Please, look at me”, he begged, trying to make the boy turn around. San refused the first few times, but then he seemed to lose strength and his teary eyes looked at WooYoung’s face. The blond’s soul ached at the sight. “Why are you saying this, Sannie?”.

"I'm not enough”, he repeated, hurting WooYoung. “I’m not enough for you”.

“W-what?”, WooYoung’s face frowned in a mix of confusion and anger. He couldn’t believe his ears.

San sniffed and went on: “YeoSang is better. He's better than me. He's really important to you. He’s your best friend, I know he'll always be the first for you. Although it still hurts every time you choose him over me, I think that's the way it should be".

WooYoung was speechless.

“What?”, the younger said again, an incredulous tone making his voice higher.

"I mean...", San fidgeted, looking down. "He's more suitable for you. You two are the perfect pair of best friends that could turn into an even perfect couple. Sometimes, I feel like I ruined your relationship and I have nothing to do between you two", San expressed everything that was going on in his mind. He just couldn't stop these negative thoughts, especially in the last weeks.

“San, what are you talking about?”, San opened his mouth, but WooYoung didn’t let him talk anymore. He knew where this was going to end. “Sannie. Baby. My love”, he recited, taking the black-haired boy’s cheeks between his hands. “Never think about being less than YeoSang or anyone. If you're talking about how I decide to choose him in those silly questions the MCs ask or the stupid games they make us do, that’s because I want to draw the attention away from us sometimes. I don’t want to risk our relationship by being too obvious about it because we already are too reckless”, WooYoung explained. He was determined to make San understand he would never hurt him on purpose. “Yeo and I have known each other for many years, we’re best friends, but you and I have another kind of relationship. You're my best friend, too, but you're also my boyfriend. You're extremely important for me, baby”.

San continued sniffing for a few seconds, he didn't know what to say, but he felt better. He hugged WooYoung tighter and hid his face in the boy’s chest. WooYoung played with his hair and kissed the top of his head.

“Sorry, my mind's been all over the place... I’m an idiot”, he whispered. WooYoung chuckled, cupped the boy’s face between his hands again and rested his forehead on San’s.

“Yeah, you are. But you’re my beautiful idiot”, he knew the phrase was cliché, but it was the truth. “I love you, baby”.

“I love you too”, he murmured and left a soft kiss on his lips. WooYoung smiled, rubbing his nose against San’s, making the boy wrinkle his nose at the action. “Sappy”, he said, but there was an affectionate smile on his face.

“You like it”, the blond stated, kissing San’s cheeks, nose, forehead, lips; making both laugh.

“Stop! Yah!”, the boy whined, feeling out of breath. WooYoung complied, breathless as well, but satisfied that he could make San laugh.

He took time to appreciate the black-haired boy’s state. His flushed cheeks, his puffy eyes and lips because of crying, his messy hair, the falling and rising of his chest. San looked outstanding. The blond stroked San’s chin and left another sweet kiss on his lips. He couldn’t understand how he didn’t notice how much WooYoung loved him, wanted him. He sighed, unable to resist those rosy lips and kissing them again, his hand making his way under San’s T-shirt. San breath hitched against his mouth.

“Want me to show you how precious you are to me?”, WooYoung asked in a hushed tone, looking at him in the eyes.

San gulped and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me long enough lol Sorry for the wait!

WooYoung smiled at him and gently pushed San on his back, hovering over him. He brushed the hair out of the boy’s face, cleaning the remaining tears with his thumb and went down to leave short kisses on his forehead and cheeks. San giggled and circled his arms around the blond’s neck, putting him down to kiss him properly. WooYoung sighed, happy to comply.

His hands wandered from San’s neck, down his torso and thighs. He squeezed and pulled them, making San spread his legs and he placed himself between them. San didn’t waste any time to hug him with all his limbs, crushing their bodies together. It felt too good to be able to be this close again. Between all their recent schedules they hadn’t got time to spend alone.

WooYoung thought it was possible that he was responsible for San's insecurities. He’d been neglecting his boyfriend, and he knew the boy could be needy when it came to him. WooYoung was clingy and wanted attention all the time from everyone around him, but San always required his care and touch to keep himself grounded. He wanted WooYoung’s full focus on him. Something he planned to give him all night to make it up to him.

After some gentle kisses, the blond tugged San’s chin down and slid his tongue against the boy’s. San hummed, content, letting him roam around his mouth as he pleased. A shiver going throughout his spine and finishing in his crotch. He craved to feel WooYoung even closer.

“Woo”, he panted, just after the blond left his mouth and buried his face in San’s neck. He tilted his head backwards, serving WooYoung with an appetizing length of soft skin to taste. San curved his back as WooYoung sucked his pulse point and lifted his T-shirt with heavy hands massaging his waist. He helped him getting rid of the clothing and also tugged WooYoung’s T-shirt off. “Woo, need you”, he whined.

“I know, baby. I need you too”, he whispered against San’s skin, “but today let me cherish you as you deserve, okay?”, his lips kissed the boy’s chest, right where his heart was beating loudly. He looked at San’s hooded eyes, waiting for a reply. The boy nodded, biting his lip.

WooYoung smirked and his mouth covered his baby’s torso with open-mouthed kisses, a loud moan making its way out the elder’s throat when the blond took one of his hard nipples between his lips, caressing it with his tongue and sucking it softly. San’s nails stabbed his shoulder blades and his hips rolled up to create some kind of friction. WooYoung hissed at the feeling of their hardness rubbing against each other and kept kissing his way down the boy's body. His teeth scraped against San's hipbone and his hands played with the waistline of the pants, trying to put them down.

“Wait, wait”, he stopped the other, breathless. WooYoung looked at him, confused and worried. “We- this -we’re in YunHo’s bed”, he explained. "And he can come in any second".

The blond sighed, relaxed now that he knew San was okay, but he was surprised his boyfriend had the mind to think about that. His thumbs rubbed San’s sides. 

“Don't worry, he'll sleep with YeoSang tonight”, he said, kissing San’s jaw. The boy looked at him and a little smile appeared on his face at the thought of his boyfriend planning everything to be with him for the night.

"Okay, but you'll clean his bed", it was all he said before pulling the blond from the neck to kiss him again. WooYoung smiled against his lips. “Woo”, he gasped, feeling the blond's hips grinding down on his own. WooYoung rested his forehead on the boy’s shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Can I?", he asked and San barely had time to give his approval before WooYoung was yanking his pants and underwear off. San felt the blush growing from the tip of his ears to the base of his neck when his lover’s eyes focused on him. It hardly was the first time he was naked under WooYoung, but his gaze was so full of lust, adoration and love -San quickly lost his composure.

"Stop staring", he squirmed. WooYoung smirked.

"Stop acting so cute then", he kissed his forehead. San pouted, making WooYoung groan at the irresistible sight. "You just make me wanna eat you", he kissed his nose.

"Then do it", San demanded against his mouth. WooYoung looked at him and the boy witnessed his eyes go dark.

The blond slotted their mouths together, his fingers sliding down San’s body until he palmed the boy’s hard member. San moaned loudly at the contact, his hips jolting up in a search for more. WooYoung took him in his hand, slowly pumping, while he mouthed at San’s throat again. He loved taking his time kissing the adorable freckles adorning his boyfriend’s neck, connecting them with a firm tongue; a constellation made just for him to discover.

He sucked a patch of sweet skin a little harder, feeling the vibration of San’s lovely sounds and his dick twitch in his hand. A sudden load of pre-come made the glide of his fist easier, making San’s whines louder. WooYoung was enjoying it too much to be bothered about the other members hearing them.

“What do you want to do, baby?”, he asked, nibbling San’s earlobe. The black-haired boy sighed, playing with the soft hair at the back of WooYoung’s neck.

“Make love to me, Woo”, he murmured; the embarrassment was endearing in his voice.

“Sure, angel”, he kissed the top of his head and got up to search for the lube hiding between the many stuffed animals on San's bed.

Usually, San was the one on charge in bed. WooYoung admitted that he liked it that way, he liked to be taken care of. The blond always enjoyed cuddles, hugs, someone touching him or someone to touch. It wasn't a secret he loved physical affection. Because of that, San got jealous easily, even of their own group members. He would act possessive and it always ended in WooYoung covered in dark marks all over his body, pleasure humming through his veins.

However, this time it wasn't one of his jealous fits. It wasn't hard to see that those thoughts have been eating San up for a long time. WooYoung knew it would take a lot more work to make San feel better, to make him feel wanted again. San was hurt. It may go unnoticed for most people, but San was full of insecurities and WooYoung tried hard to keep them away.

However, this wasn't the time to think about all that, he was going to show San how much he loved him.

He took the bottle and went back to San. He kissed the boy while spreading the warmed lube on his entrance, swallowing San’s soft gasps once he began the slow intrusion. It’s been a long time since they were in this position and WooYoung felt a little self-conscious. San squeezed his free hand, trying to reassure him. The blond smiled. Even though he was the one trying to take care of San, the boy always found the way to look after him instead.

“Okay?”, he asked later. San nodded and WooYoung added another finger, to which San tensed up. WooYoung took his hand and kissed his knuckles to help him relax and then trailed more kisses downwards his body until he reached his crotch.

He knew how to distract him from the discomfort: San loved his blowjobs. He loved how WooYoung would tease him with his tongue, how he would lick and suck the tip and then engulf him completely. He bobbed his head and then gently pushed another finger inside him, finding almost no resistance. WooYoung loved to make him feel good, to make him putty in his hands.

“Love, s-stop”, San panted after a few minutes. “Enough”, he pleaded. His hips were moving on their own, fighting between trying to take those three lubed fingers deeper or trying to follow the sweet warmth of his lover’s mouth. WooYoung obeyed with slow movements. He was pleased seeing his lover breaking apart just from his mouth and fingers, but today it was about what San wanted.

“Are you ready?”, he asked, his swollen lips grazing up and down the boy’s legs. San was already trembling when a dark hickey appeared on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. “Baby?”, he looked up and found the beautiful sight of his boyfriend in a desperate state. His pleading eyes, his puffy lips, his uneven breathing and his hands reaching for him. WooYoung didn’t need any other answer than that.

San helped him getting rid of his sweatpants and boxers, and they somehow managed to kiss in between the hustle. WooYoung tried to pull apart to search for the condom, but San didn't let him go away.

"Love, just a second", he managed to say with his occupied mouth. The boy shook his head.

"Wanna feel you, baby", San whispered.

"Sure?", San nodded with enthusiasm and WooYoung was over him once again. It was rare for them to do it that way, but WooYoung understood San’s needs. They shared a last stare and pressed their foreheads together. WooYoung sighed when he lubed himself, he was too hard just from prepping San. He made eye contact with his boyfriend and pushed slowly. San kissed him to suppress a sob when he felt WooYoung getting inside him. It’s really been a while.

Their laboured breaths mingled together as they waited for the boy to adjust once WooYoung bottomed out. WooYoung caressed San’s cheeks with affection, stroking his soft hair and his thumb followed the strong line of his jaw. Their eyes never left each other, speaking without any words.

WooYoung thrust his hips slow and tentative at first, San's soft gasps breaking the silence. His arms hugged the blond around his back and his heels pressed his butt to feel him deeper. WooYoung hissed but took the silent order to move faster. San moaned quietly against his ear, enjoying the slight burn of the penetration and the brush of the blond’s belly on his cock.

“Woo, kiss me”, his voice begged between pleased hums and his eyes pleaded with unrolled tears; WooYoung couldn't resist him. His hands gripped the sheets next to San's head and his movements became harder while he sucked the boy's tongue into his mouth. San tangled his fingers through blond locks, pulling them slightly at the sudden change of pace. WooYoung groaned and bit his lower lip, making San mewl and push his hips up. The blond felt heat shot through him at the lovely reaction and decided to slide open-mouthed kisses on his neck, wanting to hear more. He nibbled under his ear and San arched his back again. WooYoung smirked, dug his teeth a little harder on the sensitive skin, producing a beautiful loud whimper from him.

“You’re so beautiful, Sannie”, he ran his hands down the boy’s waist and thighs. “I love you so much”, he whispered, kissing over his chest. San whined.

"I love you", his body tried to wrap around WooYoung even more. "Don't- don't leave me".

“I won’t, baby. I won’t”, he assured, placing adoring kisses everywhere he reached.

It was just a little later that San started to keep his mouth busy by biting and mouthing at WooYoung’s shoulder and neck. And the blond knew it was to silence his moans, which were getting louder by every passing second. San was close. And he wasn’t any better. His hand glided over San’s body until he took his member again, helping him reach his high. The boy’s teeth and nails surely left some deep marks on his skin at the action.

“Woo, wanna feel you”, San whined against his mouth before kissing him. WooYoung didn’t need another word to know what he meant. He bit San’s lip and then pull apart to lift himself up so he could grip the boy’s hip and make his thrusts harder. Just a few movements were needed for WooYoung to open his mouth in a silent moan and his hips stuttered as he came deep inside San. The boy trembled and hummed at the comforting feeling, sighing. WooYoung didn't take any time to recover and between his hand jerking him fast and his hips still moving languidly, San followed him just a bit afterwards.

WooYoung shushed him with soft caresses and kissed his forehead while San shivered and whimpered in his arms. Once both of them calmed down, the blond pull out of San making them hiss at the feeling. He was quick to take a few tissues from the bedside table and cleaned them as good as he could.

“Baby, I’m going to bring a towel, okay? I’ll be right back”, he promised San with a kiss on the cheek and he let him go with reluctance. He put on his sweatpants and T-shirt, tried to fix his hair and went out of the room quietly to the bathroom. He cleaned himself and made himself look more decent. Then took a hand-towel, wetted it a little and decided to make a run to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water. He tensed when he saw YeoSang sitting there, drinking something. The fair-haired looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I- water. I just came for a bottle”, he explained. YeoSang chuckled.

“I see everything’s okay now”, his friend stated with a teasing smile and pointed at his neck. WooYoung blushed and rubbed his neck nervously. 

“I think so”, he said, taking a bottle from the fridge. “I’ll tell you later”, he promised at YeoSang’s confused expression. “Well, good night Sanggie”.

YeoSang just shook his head at his friend and sighed.

WooYoung entered the room to find San almost falling asleep. The boy pouted when he saw him and whined about WooYoung taking too long. He apologized and started to clean his boyfriend with the towel, San quieting down his complains and feeling suddenly shy. He felt too exposed having WooYoung taking care of him like that. Once the blond was done, he threw the cloth on the bed and gave San the water to drink while he searched for his pants. Then, he helped his boyfriend to put them on, leaving sweet kisses on his legs, thighs and belly. San’s blush was precious.

“Let’s go up to your bed, I’ll put YunHo’s sheets to wash tomorrow morning”, he said and San agreed. He helped San stand up and held him with a firm grip on his waist. San looked at him and his arms wrapped around the blond’s neck to pull him on a kiss. WooYoung hummed, kissing him back and squeezed him to his body. San sighed and pulled away softly. "Can you climb up?”, WooYoung asked and San nodded.

It was kind of hard to make room for the two in the small bed full on plushies, but it wasn’t the first time they made it work. Although it was WooYoung who was in San’s arms most of the time, that night it was San’s turn to find comfort in the blond’s hug. He rested his head on WooYoung’s chest and circled his arm around his waist. WooYoung played with his hair and rubbed his back up and down.

“Are you okay?”, he asked once they were set.

“Yeah. It’s- I was in my head too much lately, sorry”, he sighed. WooYoung cupped his cheek and made the boy look at him.

“Baby, don’t be sorry. I know we didn’t have much time together lately, but please don’t ever think that way again, okay? I love you”, he stroked San’s cheek. “And you’re precious to me”, he left a soft kiss on his lips.

The taste of San’s smile was sweet. And it was all he ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at 5am, so... sorry for any mistakes and thank you so much for reading!!! I love you for your support!  
> Let's be mutuals on Twitter: @hyuntha97

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it all! I became an Atiny recently, sorry if they were kind of ooc,,, But I love them dearly, I didn't want to stan another group but I just fell in love with them,,,,  
> Anyway, please tell me what you think and if you'll want another part with the following scenes *moon face*  
> I invite you to cry with me on Twitter: @hyuntha97


End file.
